once upon a december
by TiggerMusica
Summary: Claire Redfield has just settled down into a new house. happy with sherry and Leon. But what happens if Steve's alive. what happens when his return threatens everything she worked to rebuild and her sanity. what happens when he's more beast than man.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: just because its in the Claire/Steve section doesn't mean she's gonna end up with him. It just means that it has more to do with him. So this can still go ether way. And if you don't like the comp. Then DON'T READ IT YA N00B. and for those who still want to read this thank you ^_^ and I'm sorry this chap. Is so short but I have to study for finals. Also there are a lot of hallways and doors in this chap. But I kinda flew by it because this is just the intro so please grin and bare it. I promise the next chap. Will be MUCH better. Thanks

INTRO…

A young girl walked down the long empty hallway. Large black glasses rested firmly on the bridge of her nose. She wore a black vest with and ID card penned on it that read: Jen, a nice white shirt beneath it, and a regular pair of jeans. Although Jen seemed to be only in her late teens or early twenties a stern look creased her face. Her short but sturdy legs taking surprisingly long strides as she made her way to two huge double doors. Stopping just for a moment to type in the code on the security pad.

The heavy doors slowly opened up to reveal another large hallway swarming with people in clean white coats. With little effort Jen pushed through them and continued on her way. Some made an effort to stop and say high or wave as she walked by but she didn't pay them any mind. She had no time to mingle with grunts. With hast she navigated the hallways until she came to a lone elevator with a keyhole instead of a control pad. It took her a minute to reach into all her vest and jean pockets before finally pulling out an old rusty key. There was a soft click as the elevator came unlocked.

Jen took the elevator all the way down to the bottom floor to yet another empty hallway lined with old brick walls and a large white door at the end with a sign that read. Yet this hall seemed different somehow. More menacing and quite. Jen paid no heed and kept on her way. As she got closer to the door she could clearly read the sign above it that was marked 'experimental ROOM 64'. The lab door opened with a soft creek and all at once the ominous silence that plagued the hallway ended with a blood-curling shriek. Cages that touched the ceiling where a lined all along the back wall and took up most of the huge room. Some where made up of glass while others where forged out of solid metal with small plexy glass windows near the reinforced door. All had big bold labels on them.

"Ah, so your finally hear," came a cold deep voice with just a touch of British accent.

Jen looked over to see a tall man dressed in neat black clothes with a fancy trench coat. He had short neatly combed blond hair and black heavy glasses that where very much like her own.

" Sorry that I'm late Wesker," Jen replied, "I ran into a few…. Problems." Her voice was unusually deep for a girls.

" Problems?" Wesker sounded amused by this but Jen kept her same steely features. Without a word Wesker beckoned Jen with a wave of his hand. With a soft breath Jen turned to face him. As she walked toward him her eyes skimmed over the labels of the cages.

'INFECTED: YELLOW'

'LEECHES: YELLOW'

'CERBERUS: ORANGE'

'CROWS: ORANGE'

'CHUPERAN: ORANGE:  FAILED'

A loud screech rang out suddenly as she walked by a big metal cage.

'HUNTER: BLUE'

'LICKER: BLUE'

'ONX: BLUE'

'CRIMSON HEAD: BLUE'

'LUMMER: BLUE FAILED'

There was a big tank in place of the next cage and was filled to the brim with murky green water.

'hydra: RED'

As she got closer three super sized cages made up the rest of the wall and had big bold letters engraved into the actual metal.

'_**PRIMAL: RED'**_

'_**Prejudice:**__** RED'**_

Jen stopped a few feet from Wesker not bothering to read the last label.

" How is he doing?" Jen asked, though her voice as usual lacked interests.

At this Wesker let out a soft 'humph' to show his distaste for that question. " It is showing signs of aggression levels above normal standards and is beyond out of control. Not to mention unpredictable. Just yesterday he woke up during one of his regular blood tests and attacked the scientists. One got out and managed to shut the door in time, but after had to," Wesker paused for a moment, " be 'let go' because of a bit wound he suffered on the shoulder. Later we found the other two half eaten and splattered all across his cell. The intelligence output is low at best. To put it simply this experiment is a complete failure."

Jen said nothing for a second and just stared at Wesker through her thick glasses. " Shall I send for an extinguish team."

Wesker tipped his head a little to the side as if in thought. Then, slowly, a chesire grin curled it way up his face." No, I believe this one might be of use to me yet." With that Wesker stepped past Jen and made his way to the exit.

Jen stud stiff until she heard the soft click of the door being shut. She pushed back a strand of her long black hair with her tanned hand before peering into the plexy glass window. Two maroon colored eyes glared right back at her.

" You can't even talk can you," It wasn't a question, " ….you poor bastard." Yet even as she said this, her droned voice didn't change. As she turned around to follow Wesker's lead she glanced behind to read the last label.

'_**STEVE BURNSIDE (IRONY): RED'**_

A young man sat in a dark cell alone. His long red hair completely covered the greenish strips on his cheeks and fell over his ghostly white skin. A lone word escaped his blood stained lips, and although it came in more of a rough hoarse growl, you could clearly make it out "Claire".

Review as always but please remember that this isn't even the story, story yet and that I've been under a lot of school related pressure so I didn't have time to make the intro perfect.


	2. new note

1. No I did not drop this story. I had to put it on hold cause I lost internet but once I make a few changes to the next chap it will be posted up

SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

2. Also I wanted to say thank u to the ppl who helped me and my friends chat room interesting (sorry about the mistake in the address for those who tired). However the chat has been moved for all those who still wish to try it; the new address will be correctly posted on my page.


End file.
